


Nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Past Abuse, M/M, The first half is fluffy and cute but the second half literally killed me when I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is a common misconception that nobodies do not feel anything.This is incorrectFeelings and emotions are still there, but they are simply, for a lack of a better term, diluted.





	1. Chapter 1

Vexen awoke to him being shaken, and a familiar voice whispering to him “Vex, Vex, wake up”. He opened his eyes and made out the dark corners of him and Xigbar’s room, and could also barley make out the clock on the wall that read 3:15 am on the dot. Vexen gave a small groan and turned around to see Xigbar’s only remaining, seemingly unblinking golden eye staring at him.

“What is it dear” Vexen mumbled, still half asleep.

“Do you ever think about how only a teaspoon of honey is the life's work of twelve bees.”

“What”

Xigbar leaned in closer “No, but like, think about it. Twelve bees! That means that only a cup of honey is five hundred and seventy six bees! Thats crazy!”

“Go back to bed Xigbar” Vexen said, rolling back over. This was a common occurrence. Xigbar was a light sleeper, always being plagued by whatever dream or peculiar, but overall useless thought he had that night. Vexen really didn't mind though, some may call him an ‘Insomniac’, but he prefered the term ‘night owl’.

“Fine” Xigbar mumbled, wrapping his arms tightly around the taller figure. Vexen sighed and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not that happy with how this half ended up but I still kind of like it gdfsgfhg

Several days had past since the last event occurring. But once more Vexen was awoken to Xigbar shaking him awake. But this felt different from the one before, it was more frantic and rushed, like something had happened to him and someone rushed to see if he was alright. Vexen propped himself up with his arms and sat up to see Xigbar, clutching the blankets with a terrified look in his eye. The moment Vexen had sat himself up, Xigbar sprang into him. Vexen could feel that he was shaking.

“C-calm down Xigbar” Vexen cooed, attempting to comfort Xigbar by wrapping him in his arms, Xigbar clutching him like his life depended on it.

“Nightmare” Xigbar rasped, he was still shaking, but to a lesser extent “I-It was dark, I couldn’t see where I was, b-but I heard people shouting and screaming, then there’s this sound...of...of something breaking and this loud scream...then...then…” Xigbar’s grip on Vexen tightened, and shivered.

“It was just a dream, Xigbar” Vexen whispered, taking one arm from his hold on Xigbar to cup his cheek. “A dream” he echoed. Xigbar seemed to have stopped shaking, but still looked fairly distraught. Vexen placed a small kiss on the bridge of his nose, and Xigbar replied by closing his eyes and sighing, and lied back down, basically pulling Vexen back down with him.

Xigbar pulled Vexen closer, their faces only a few inches apart at this point, and showed no signs of letting go anytime soon. “I love you” he whispered.

There was a heartbeat’s worth of silence and then “I love you too”


End file.
